Defeating Darkness
by Water Mystic
Summary: An unknown evil takes everything away from five select citizens of Vana'diel. The story of these five stangers becomeing heros and friends. Chapter 3 is up! Please review and help me out with my fic!
1. CH 1

Hey! How are you? Well, this is a fic that I hope you enjoy. I play FF11 and am on the Siren Server. Here goes! Please read and review. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. Rightful ownership is to SquareEnix.

**Chapter 1**

My life has been, well, easy in my early years. Even though I lived in the Mines District of Bastok, which is relatively poor, I never wanted for much. Obviously, my family wasn't rich, but my parents had a good job at the consuls and we had enough money to support the three of us as well as my grandparents.

My whole life I had, of course, been told of the Great War against the Beastmen and the Nations. It still wasn't safe to go to Gustaberg alone or even the currently active mines. The adventurers controlled the areas well and the Musketeer legions kept the Beastmen from entering the city.

Since I was young I wanted to be a white mage or a great summoner. One day when I came home from my message running job for the Auction House and the Metalworks my family looked filled with joy.

"Tev! We finally got you accepted at the academy!" My father looked ecstatic and my heart jumped. "You go to live in Port Bastok next week!" My heart sank. The school of magic was in Windurst, not Bastok.

"That's great Dad," I said trying not to let my parents know that I wasn't sharing their happiness. The truth was I was very angry. Why couldn't I be a mage? Both my grandparents had taken the basic courses in Windurst to become mages, but met, settled beck in Bastok and became teleporters up until their MP wasn't strong enough for transporting six people at a time due to their age. They both retired and hardly ever spoke of magic to me. It was probably to please my parents who wanted me to become a monk. Later, I learned that my parents hadn't even turned in an application to Windurst.

So, at 16 I went to the Melee School for Monks. Everyday for two and a half years I learned to use only my hand-to-hand combat skills and learned all of two abilities. I am not saying that it wasn't a positive experience. I learned how to use a Mog House and Auction House more efficiently which would help during my adventures.

Finally, it was graduation day and the ceremony was to be held on Zegham Hill. There was very tight security at the entrance of the slope that lead down the hill. There were five Iron Musketeers standing guard so beasts wouldn't disturb us. I was sitting with my peers and my parents were beaming, especially my father who also attended the academy, but settled before he even left for any adventures. The President of Bastok and his caravan of Senators who attended all of the graduations of Bastok were late. Word had been sent to start the ceremony without him and he would be there soon.

Suddenly it happened. I can't remember much about it. I remember a girl scream at the top of her lungs and I turned around. Then I only remember moments, only pictures. People running and screaming. My grandparents trying to teleport the nearest people. Their MP at their age only allowed them to teleport two people each. There is one more moving picture where I was in a slight state of consciousness. I remember kneeling in a crowd of the dead and being shocked. A group of Beastmen came up to me and knocked me out.

I do not know how many people survived the attack. Their were few white mages and teleporters at the graduation and there were 300 people attending. I only know that my parents are dead. In that last moment, I saw their lifeless bodies lying peacefully, but lifeless none the less. I write this in my prison which is a small boxed up wagon. Where I am, I do not know. I write this so that one day some one will remember this and maybe it will explain what happened that day.

Tevin Rodsberk

Bastokan Monk

Location:Unknown


	2. CH 2

YAY! Another Chapter! I hope it is good. Please read and review so that I know what to do next time.

Chapter 2

Irulan sat, locked in a wagon. There were small windows in her wagon in which she could see other wagons, few with the luxury of windows. She sat and cried. She couldn't remember everything just moments; a scream of a young girl and Beastmen knocking her out. One moment, that she couldn't shake, she would have given anything to forget. That was the picture of her parents lying dead on the ground of Rolanberry Fields.

If only they had sent her to any of the Melee academies around Vana'diel. Then maybe she could have fought better and saved them. Though that was her wish she knew that if her parents hadn't forced her to go to the Jueno School of Magic she wouldn't have ever known that a mind spell had been cast. What she didn't know, because of a lack of experience, was weather the mind spell was cast from the scream of the young girl of after it.

But why her? Why was she locked in a wagon and not anyone else that was at the annual Rolanberry Magic Convention? She thought about why someone would take one person hostage and kill everyone else. The only thing she could think of was that the people who took her knew that now the Juenoian Guard wouldn't look for her. They would assume that she was dead.

"Get out girl!" She had fallen asleep and an Elvaan dressed in a cloak with his face covered was yelling at her. She obeyed with a confident face so as not to show her weakness. There would be time for mourning later. She followed the Elvaanish creature through the field with six wagons to a lavish tent where she was told to wait until "she" was done. Two minutes later a Tarutaru exited with the same cold, determined face as herself.

"You may see the Queen now," the Elvaanish said as he pushed her into the tent. She looked at a woman sitting on a lavish chair dressed in a bikini top and a floor length black skits. Her hair was up, but no crown sat upon her head. Obviously this "Queen" was not an established one.

"My dear, Irulan. Such a pretty name and a pretty face too." She was tauntingly talking as if Irulan were a slave girl.

"Who are you? Queen of what nation?"

"Ah, so quick to judge dear? Well, don't think much of my title. They call me this, my men, because I have control over their lives. You see, I am a Dark Magistrate, which you seem not to now about." It was true that Irulan had heard about magistrates but not a Dark Magistrate.

"My name is Lavina, but these poor creatures, my followers, need me if they want to live, so they me Queen.

"So your not a Queen," Irulan said. "Then you must let me go immediately of the army of Jueno will attack this camp."

"You already know that is not true. I suggest that you don't cause trouble while you are here. I wouldn't want you to become…to dependant on me, like this man." Lavina summoned a guard. A hume entered the tent and was ordered to take off his cloak. Irulan gasped. "You see," Lavina said, "I can do this to you if you are to much of a bother. Now take her back to her wagon."

"Wait, why am I here," Irulan asked.

"Quick yet again dear. You will soon see when you meet the others. Isn't that great!" Lavina's eyes turned slightly into those of a mad woman and she smiled a dark smile as Irulan was taken away.

Don't worry, we will have more of Tevin and introduce the "others" in the next chapter! YAY! Read and review if you have an idea or a comment for my writing! Until next chapter.


	3. CH 3

This is the formation of the Party! If you don't understand now you will see soon! Hope you like the third installment!

_**Chapter 3**_

Octal arrived in the tiny room, if that is what it even deserved to be called, and waited for the "others." Today was the day he would get to meet them. This, Lavina, was a secretive woman, but his Elvaan intuition told him that she would not keep them waiting too long to exact whatever plan she had. He had been through so much since she took him away from his beloved San D'Oria and he hated her for it. He wanted to kill her immediately, but remembered what his older sister, whom Lavina killed, had taught him. Now was not the time to attack. Not alone at least. He would have to see who the "others" were and if he did not have to fight them and win to save his own life, he might recruit them into a party that could escape from this cursed field.

He knew neither where he was nor why he was there. Deep down he knew the only was out was through his death. This was an unacceptable way for an Elvaan to die. If only he had his ability levels higher while he was in school. He had been out of the academy for the warrior of San D'Oria for about four years, but he went straight to work with his sister at a weapons shop in the city. He was very fond of his skills as a warrior and longed to become an adventurer, but his sister needed gil to live and she could not get enough to survive on her own.

Suddenly, the door opened and a Mithra, small and red headed, was shoved in. Octal looked around the room quickly incase a sword was thrown in as well, but found nothing. It looked like he would have to just…talk to this "woman."

"What a wonderrrful time I am having in this place, where everrr that place may be." _The cat thing could talk, that was good, she may be of some use, _thought Octal.

"My name is Octal, and I am willing to get you out of here if you pledge allegiance to our party to the end."

"Well, it would seem that not all Elvaan arrre smart people," the Mithra replied. "You see, I could be one of that wench Lavina's spies, corrrect? Or maybe I am going to kill you and take yourrr valuables to aid me on my escape. But most of all you made this horrible mistake. I know your name and hold your being in my hands." The Mithra and their magic belifes; Octal could not stand it. Just as he was about to respond the door was thrust open again and a Hume male, medium build with brown hair, was chucked inside.

"Oww! Watch it pal! Why I aughta' beat you so bad you will pray to Atlanta that your mangled body could just stay on this earth and rot instead of feel the pain I have inflicted on you!" Of all the races, Octal respected Humes the most. He could immediately tell that this one, was an exception.

"Well, yelling at them can not defeat them!" Octal scolded the Hume. "We must band together to get out of here. I guess that you both have names? What are they and what schools have you been too? We must gather our strengths now."

"Oh, shut up!" the Hume yelled. "Can't you tell that we are going to get killed? I want to go out with those…things remembering me!"

"Well," the Mithra said, "I am Oaighia and I have attended the thieves guild in Windurrrst for my schooling."

"Good for you!" the Hume shouted.

"This rrratherrr rreude Elvaan is rrright," Oaighia said. "Yelling won't get us anywherrre. What is yourrr name and occupation?"

"Ugh! My name is Tevin and I am a monk, ok?" Here again the door was opened and a Hume female was thrown in. Tevin ran to go and tell at the guard, and on his way, a silence spell was put on him and the guard left laughing. He could still talk but the spell and clamed him down a little. He turned around and looked at the ground. He stood stock still. The girl on the ground was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had blonde hair, green eyes and looked about his age, nineteen.

Octal saw this and said, "Well, milady. Welcome to our humble abode. Will you kindly tell us your name and occupation?"

"Um… I'm Irulan," the girl said. "I am a white mage."

"Excellent! We'll need one if we are thinking of escaping!" Any hopes Octal had of angering Tevin were gone in his formation for a rather good party. "We only need some offensive magic casters now." And as if the Goddess had heard his prayer, two Tarutarus, a male and a female, were thrown into the room.

"That was amazing," Oaighia exclaimed. "Hello fellow captives! Names and occupations please!" The Tarutarus apparently didn't know each other for they looked at each other to answer first. Tarutarus will answer together if acquainted. The male spoke up first.

"I am Himobimo and I am a black mage. Where are we and who are you?"

"Well, it is rudywudy to not allow me to answer too!" the female said. "I am Anatana and I too am a black mage. But really where are we?" Everyone had blank looks. No one knew where they were or why they were there together.

"All I know," Octal said, "is that we have a perfect party and we have the power to answer what ever questions we want answered." And he was right. They may be weak, but this party looked promising in desperate times.

This is really just getting everyones names and jobs…I WILL HAVE MORE THOUGH! Never fear. Next chapter will be very "ploty." So please review and tell me what is good or bad!


End file.
